Whispered Reflections
by Vivien B
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy and Gilderoy Lockhart and a tale of mirrors, lust, and vanity


Whispered Reflections

By Vivien 

Gilderoy Lockhart flashed a smile and gazed across Flourish and Blotts. So many women, and not a few men, gazed back in adoration. This book signing was going to be splendid. 

First in line was a dumpy witch in audacious red spangled robes. She tremulously pushed his second book, Gadding with Ghouls, across the table. "Oh Mr. Lockhart, it's such a delight to meet you. I'm such an admirer." 

"Why thank you, Miss..." 

"Lavinia," giggled the witch. 

"Lavinia, a lovely name for a lovely lady," he said automatically, signing the book with his usual flourish. Most celebrities despised this kind of interaction with the worshipping masses, but Gilderoy sincerely loved every minute of it. He had a smile and a genuine comment for all who lined up for hours to see him. He handed the book back to the beaming witch and looked past her to see who was next. His eyes widened and he was, for the moment, speechless. There stood a woman dressed in the finest tailored robes of deep purple, a hooded cape obscuring her face. When he smelled her perfume, a heady mixture of jasmine and tuberose, he smiled with recognition. 

"Narcissa?" he finally said as the elegant witch glided up to the table. 

"Gilderoy," she purred in that voice he remembered so well. "I'd ask how you were, but the answer is obvious." 

"You didn't actually wait in line, did you?" said Gilderoy, somewhat stunned. 

"Of course not," she said nonchalantly, easing the hood back. She slid a copy of his first book towards him. "Do please sign it 'to an old friend'. I have so enjoyed reading it." Her gloved hand brushed his when he reached for the book. The glint in her eye was one he'd seen before. Narcissa deHavilland Malfoy wanted something. 

He signed the book and gazed up at her. She smiled that wry smile of hers that had always hooked him like a fish on the line. "Open the book, Gilderoy." 

He did so and found an envelope addressed to him. "I'll be expecting you," she said. "I look forward to seeing you in a... more intimate setting." 

"And Lucius will be there as well?" he asked. 

"Oh no," she smiled. She took the book and sauntered away. The next eager witch took her place as his eyes followed her to the door of the bookstore. Snapping back to attention, he continued his charming banter, more than a little distracted by the envelope waiting to be read. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The next afternoon found Gilderoy at the doors of the Malfoy Manor promptly at tea time. He had never been invited here before, though he had desperately hoped to one day receive the honor. An invitation by the Malfoys insured your place in society. Unfortunately there had been bad blood between himself and Lucius since their school days. No one in possession of a functioning brain purposefully got on Lucius's bad side, especially when one was a fellow Slytherin and knew in great detail what could happen as a result. 

Gilderoy's days in the Serpent's Den had prepared him for his life of fame and adulation. What he had learned there had paved his way to success. He had navigated through the turmoil of the Wizarding World of his youth by being charming and apolitical while honing his Memory charm skills to a fine point. It wasn't wise to Obliviate a Death Eater, but as long as you did it well, it made for a much easier existence. He hadn't been certain he should come today, but he hadn't seen Narcissa in years. Besides, she was almost as dangerous to cross as her husband. No matter what Narcissa wanted, he could handle it and leave no trace. He hoped. 

He rang the bell and was let in by a miserable looking House Elf. "This way, Sir," sniveled the Elf, leading him through an opulent front hall of marble and mirrors. Gilderoy, of course, stopped a moment to preen in front of the closest mirror. He had worn his lilac robes today with a cream colored cravat and embroidered waistcoat. Smiling at himself, he continued following the Elf. 

Narcissa was waiting for him by a passageway to the left. She was impeccably turned out in sleek day robes of midnight blue. "Welcome, Gilderoy, to my home," she said and kissed him on the cheek, "It's been far too long." 

"Yes, well, Lucius did indicate at your wedding that if he saw me with you ever again he would, what were the words, 'curse that insipid grin' off my face." 

"Oh, Lucius. He does bluster on so." Narcissa gestured for him to follow her. "When two former House mates can't even share a dance together... well, you know how jealous Lucius can be. But he's away on business and won't be back anytime soon. Come, this is my private wing." 

"What do you want, Narcissa," Gilderoy asked point blank, charmed yet wary. 

Narcissa simply smiled and took his arm, leading him down the passage into a mirror lined hallway. As soon as they set foot into the hall, Gilderoy heard rustling whispers from all around him. 

"Beautiful... breathtaking..." 

"Glorious mistress..." 

"Narcissa..." 

"How you are loved..." 

"Narcissa..." 

"Narcissa..." 

She tilted her head to better listen to the voices of the hallway. "I enchanted the mirrors myself. Do you like them?" 

"I love them. What spell did you use? I have to know." 

"It's a simple enchantment, really. I'll owl it to you. Later." She smiled at him in a decidedly come hither way. 

He winked at Narcissa in return, and she squeezed his arm, pulling in ever so closer to him. That smile was another reason Gilderoy had decided to risk the wrath of Lucius and come today. He and Narcissa had always shared in their love of self from the first day they met on the Hogwarts Express admiring each other's hand mirrors. He fondly remembered stealing off together during Quidditch matches to leisurely leaf through her Parisian fashion magazines or to practice kissing while watching mirrors to make sure they learned the most flattering way to tilt their heads and place their hands. They were never in love with each other, but they enjoyed being together. Narcissa was betrothed by her family to Lucius in their seventh year, and their friendship would have ended then if Lucius hadn't been sure that Gilderoy was still in the broom closet of sexuality. They continued to share a passion for touching each other, dancing, and shopping. Narcissa never questioned his sexuality and always enjoyed him for the man he was. In truth, Gilderoy was neither gay nor straight. He was an opportunist who savored pleasure in any form he could find. 

Finally the hallway opened to a sun room filled with exotic, fragrant vines and flowering plants. There was a table in the middle with a splendid silver tea service. Gilderoy immediately pulled out a chair for Narcissa. She touched his hand as she sat, and Gilderoy was rather surprised to feel a shiver go deliciously up his spine. 

Narcissa clapped once and a different House Elf appeared. This one was a much different creature than the wretch who met him at the door. Her tea towel was clean and starched, her manner brisk but loving. She poured the tea, brought out sandwiches and biscuits, and discretely disappeared. Taking notice of his noticing, Narcissa said, "This is one of my family Elfs. The Malfoy Elfs leave something to be desired, don't you think?" He laughed and took a sip of tea, not being able to steal a glance in the mirrors visible between the glass window panes. 

---------------------------------- 

When tea was over, the House Elf quickly cleared the service and just as quickly left the two alone again. 

"Now Narcissa, my dear, why has it taken you so long to contact me?" Gilderoy's eyes sparkled. He was ready to get down to the matter at hand. 

"Honestly, I was waiting to see if your second book would be as wildly successful as the first." 

"Aha," he said, "And when it was, you decided I was worthy of noticing again. Is that it?" 

"Well, yes," said Narcissa casually. 

"That's my Narcissa, never settling for second best. I've passed your test then. Now what?" 

Narcissa's red lips curled into a devilish grin. "I want to show you something." She rose gracefully out of her chair and walked to a mirrored panel behind a Shivering Delphinium bush. She tapped her wand on the panel, and it slid away, showing the entranceway to another hall. "Come, Gilderoy." 

He leapt up and followed her. 

More whispers sounded in his ears. Male voices, female voices, all in a cacophony of compliments. 

"Such beautiful lips..." 

"Eyes you could drown in..." 

"Narcissa...." 

"My mistress... my queen..." 

"Hush now," Narcissa said to the voices. "This way, my sweet. You are about to see a secret of mine, closely guarded and dearly treasured. I think you'll like it." 

She pushed open a door covered in a mosaic of mirrored tiles. Gilderoy walked over the threshold and his mouth dropped open in wonder and amazement. Every surface of the room was paneled in mirrors. Floor, ceiling, walls... He walked further into the room and began laughing in delight. Even the four poster bed was reflective - the very sheets had been enchanted. He could see his glorious visage everywhere, and everywhere he looked he was surrounded by her cool beauty as well. 

"Do you remember how we used to practice kissing in front of mirrors?" 

"Oh yes, Narcissa. Quite a fun way to spend an afternoon, if recall." 

"Well, my tastes have grown beyond kissing. But I still like to watch." She had come up to him, sliding her hands around his neck and pulling him down to her lips. She kissed him long and hard, her eyes open and watching their reflections the whole time. "What do you say, Gilderoy? Shall we pick up where we left off?" 

"Oh yes, let's," he mumbled, kissing her again. 

"But one thing first," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "No memory charms, or I'll tell Lucius everything. In damning detail. And he will believe my story over anything you could ever say." 

"Why, Narcissa, I'm shocked you'd even think.." 

"Shut up, Gilderoy, and kiss me." 

He did. 

Images of passion flickered and shimmered about the room through the evening. Gilderoy and Narcissa watched and relished the play of their bodies in the mirrors till they were dizzied by the intensity of their own vanity, fingers dancing over sensitive skin, and shuddered gasps and moans at the beauty of their union. 

Long after Gilderoy had left the next morning, Narcissa reclined on her mirrored sheets, pointing her wand at various panels in the room, replaying the images caught within, analyzing the acts of the previous day. If she thought a lover complimented her well enough, she'd invite him to the room again. So far it seemed to be inevitable that Gilderoy would return. They looked spectacular together. As she watched, the mirrors rustled and whispered their odes to her, feeding her inner need in a way no man ever could. 


End file.
